


The Joys of a Pregnant Tony

by Dweebo



Category: The Avengers
Genre: Alpha Bucky Barnes, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, BAMF Bucky, Fluff, Hurt Tony, Husbands, Kidnapping, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 09:46:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7613299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dweebo/pseuds/Dweebo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's pregnant and just about everything is great. Sure there's a few problems, but nothing compares to being kidnapped by a psycopath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Joys of a Pregnant Tony

When Tony found out he was pregnant, he was ecstatic. Admittedly, he was also slightly mortified, but the pure happiness of it all outweighed the fear. 

He sat on the toilet holding the test still in his hand. He sat and stared at it as he pondered how to tell James. After thinking for a while, he still couldn't think of a decent way to tell his mate.

So he threw away the stick, washed his hands, and went back out to bed. There, on the bed, laid his husband. Tony smiled to himself as he looked at James laying on his side, clutching Tony’s pillow to his chest.

Tony walked over to him and laid down next to him, replacing the pillow with himself. He encircled his arms around James’s waist and stuck his head under the other man’s. Tony peppered kisses along the larger man’s collarbone and chest. 

Not long after Tony had drifted off again, James woke up and pressed a kiss into Tony’s bed head. He held Tony even tighter against himself. As his sleep addled brain began to come to its senses, James realized Tony smelt different. Somehow, he smelt sweeter and even more like James. James gave a quiet, possessive growl at the thought. 

The two had been married for 3 years at this point, but James was sure he’d never stop being possessive over his lovely omega. And with his new smell, James sighed with content knowing that Tony smelt even more like him than before.

Yet, James was still confused as to why Tony smelt different. So he nuzzled the side of Tony’s head and moved down a little to kiss over their bond mark. Tony slowly opened his to the sight I've James staring back at him with a dopey smile on his face. 

“Morning, love.” James spoke quietly, with a small smile on his face.

Remembering the news, Tony’s face split into a large grin. “Good morning to you too.” He chirped. James raised an eyebrow, it was far too early for Tong to be this chipper. Before he could say anything about it, Tony gave him a bruising kiss that left James breathless. Before he could say anything, Tony smiled again and whispered into James’s ear. “I'm pregnant.”

James stopped. ”Really?” He asked. Tony nodded, grin still present on his face.

His heart swelled and he too broke into a huge smile. He grabbed Tony’s ass, pulling him closer, then wiggled down to put his head next to Tony’s stomach. He lifted Tony’s shirt to give his stomach a sloppy, wet kiss. Tony giggled above him.

“I take it that you're pleased with this news?” Tony said playfully, but James could tell Tony was also somewhat serious. Knowing Tony, James figured Tony was scared that James wouldn't want the baby. So, James came back up to Tony’s face to give him a tender, loving kiss. “Of course I am.” 

Relief flooded Tony’s face as James pressed another kiss to his nose. “It explains why you smell different.” James muttered against Tony’s neck. Tony blinked in surprise. “I smell different?” He asked his lover. “Yeah you smell more like me, and you smell incredibly sweet. It's the best thing I've ever smelt.” Tony flushed a little at the statement. Even after several years together, James’s words still pleased him to an extreme extent. 

“So should we tell the team now or later?” Tony asked. James grabbed and squeezed Tony’s ass again, and Tony let out a small moan. “I was thinking we could celebrate first.” James said, voice deeper than usual. Tony smirked. “I think you're right.”

~

*About six months later*

Tony woke up with a groan. This whole pregnancy thing seemed great in theory, but in practice was a whole new thing in itself. 

James became the biggest mother hen ever, even outshining Steve. For the first few weeks of pregnancy, James wouldn't even let people touch Tony. He even got upset when the doctors touched him.

Tony had laughed it off at the time, but now that he was showing, James got even more protective. And it was proving to be quite frustrating for Tony. He loved James with all of his being, and he always would, but sometimes he wanted to strangle the damn guy. 

Tony has always loved whenever James gets jealous over Tony or gets possessive (great sex came out of both of those things). But it's gotten pretty extreme. 

Like at movie nights, when Natasha would cuddle into his side and they would pet each others hair. Or when he’d give Steve, his best friend for Christ’s sake (besides Rhodey of course), a kiss on the cheek. Even poor Bruce had to suffer Bucky’s wrath when he hugged Tony.

Tony had spoken to James about it, and it improved it really did, but it could still use improvement.

Anyways, Tony rolled out of James’s reach and fumbled his way out of bed. He was still naked from last nights activities, so he decided a shower could be a good idea. 

He let the water cascade over his back for awhile before cleaning anything. It felt nice to be under the hot spray. It released his aching muscles and Tony let out a moan with how good it felt. 

Drying off, Tony figured wearing clothes was something people did and he should probably do that. He left the bathroom and was in pursuit of the walk in closet when two large arms wrapped around his waist. Tony whimpered as the hands moved to run around his small bump. Tony spun around in Buck’s arms and hugged him.

James grinned as Tony’s large belly pushed against his. Tony’s stomach was large now, but it still had a lot of time to grow. James could still barely believe it. That was his baby in Tony’s stomach. He put that there. James saw it as a big ‘fuck you, he’s mine’ to all the other alphas that wanted Tony.

Tony let out a grunt when James’s hands went down to cup Tony’s butt. “Jamie.” Tony whined holding out the ‘e’.”I need to put on clothing.” 

James smirked. “I disagree with that statement, personally .” Tony rolled his eyes affectionately and pushed James’ hips back. “Sorry sweetums, but I actually have to go to work today. Pep’s orders.”

James pouted, but it cleared up quickly when Tony kissed it away. He sighed “Alright, I suppose you can get dressed.” Tony smiled and turned away to walk to the closet. Bucky slapped his ass as he walked away however. 

Tony looked over his shoulder. “What is with your obsession with my ass?” James smiled and winked. “It's a fantastic ass, that's all.” Tony raised an eyebrow, but chuckled nonetheless as he sauntered away. 

~

After several minutes of making out, Tony decided if he didn't want to be decapitated by Peppers Louboutins, he should head for work now. So he kissed James and went with Happy over to SI.

James finished his coffee and decided to pay Steve a visit. He’s missed the punk.

He hopped on the elevator and decided on checking the communal floor before Steve's own floor. He stepped off the elevator and was greeted with the sight of all the Avengers eating breakfast. Rhodey and Sam were arm wrestling, Thor was telling some story, waving his hands energetically. The rest of the team was either listening to Thor or ignoring everything around them and eating. 

Steve was standing making his own breakfast and shaking his head over the antics of his team mates. James went over to Steve, giving a small wave to everyone else. Steve turned around and smiled brightly at his best friend. “Hey Buck.” He greeted, patting James on the shoulder. “Mornin’ Stevie.” 

“How is everything? It's been awhile. Is Tony okay?” Steve rattled off. James’s smile grew at the mention of his mate. “Tony is magnificent as usual, and I'm personally doing amazing.” Steve’s face lit up and Steve hugged the other man. “I'm still so happy you and Tony mated. I've never seen you this happy, even when we were younger.” Steve said. 

“Well I've never been this happy before, Stevie. My loving mate is with a child, I have friends, a place to live and eat. This is my personal heaven.” James said with a massive grin still gracing his features. Steve patted Bucky’s shoulder again and the two friends parted ways.

~

“Sergeant Barnes? There is an extreme emergency involving Sir” 

James shot up at this. “Jarvis what's wrong?” This never happens. What could Tony have done?

“Sir has been taken by an unknown source. There is no way to track him, considering he no longer has any of his tech. But I will begin running tests to find him as soon as possible. I have already alerted the rest of the team and they are on their way to the penthouse now.”

James fell to his knees, his face blanking of any expression. All he felt was shock and rage. He would kill whoever took his mate.

He didn't realize he was shaking until arms reached around his shoulders, steadying him. “Stevie…” James said, his voice cracking with emotion. “We’re gonna find him, Buck. I swear we will. Fury has been informed and we will discussing a retrieval mission in five minutes.” 

James quickly stood up, Steve's arms falling from the other man's shoulders. James’s face still remained blank. He turned and realized everyone else was there. Everyone else looked sad, and slightly afraid. A pissed off former assassin is not someone you want to be on the bad side of. 

Steve put on his ‘Captain America face’. “Avengers, Assemble.”

~

Tony didn't know what the fuck was happening. One minute, Pepper is cooing over Tony's stomach, the next everything is black and he hurts all over. 

He's barely conscious, his eyes refusing to even open slightly. He feels as though he's in a car of some sort. So great, a kidnapping. This was going to be fun.

Oh shit, Tony remembered that this time, it wasn't just him being kidnapped. It was him and the baby. Oh shit. Annnnnd he was going to have to deal with James after this. Wonderful.

Regardless, Tony was scared. Not really for himself, but the organism growing inside him. Tony would most likely die of grief if something was to happen to his child. James too would be devastated. Maybe he would leave Tony for being a bad mate and a bad parent-to-be. Tony couldn't live with that either.

Tony’s brain filled with other horrible thoughts and he whimpered before slipping out of consciousness.

~

James was fueled by pure rage at this point. Tony had been gone for about a month now and all James could do was sit around and wait. Jarvis still had nothing on the kidnappers and Fury refused to let them search until they gained more knowledge on the situation.

Leaving James to pace angrily, and trying to block out the bad thoughts. If anything happened to his precious mate and child, he would never be able to cope. 

Tony helped him so much when he first came to the tower, that he had become a crutch. If Tony were to die, James would most likely kill himself. May seem extreme, but he could not live without Tony. Most bonded mates can't live without their other half too long anyways, it will drive them insane over grief.

“Sergeant Barnes, Director Fury has called for a meeting concerning Sir’s whereabouts.” Jarvis’s voice rang out above.

A flair of hope ran up James’s spine as he stormed to the waiting elevator.

~

“What do you mean we aren’t going to search for him?” James spat angrily. Fury sighed and massaged his temples. “Barnes, I get that he's your mate and all that shit but right now, I cannot send this team in. We’re not even sure if Stark is there.”

“So send me! I was the Winter Solider for fucks sakes. Just let me try and find my husband.” James cried. He was willing to do anything. 

Fury sighed again. “Godammit Barnes, fine. But you get 30 minutes tops and I guess I can have the team wait in the quinjet. If Stark is really there, he’ll need medical.”

James stomach churned at the thought of his mate in pain, but he agreed nonetheless.

~

Tony lost track of how long he had been there. He remembered his first day here, and the seemingly endless torture.

“Why hello, Tony dear. It’s so nice of you to join us!” The man cackled above him. He then got onto his knees, stroking Tony’s hair. “I see you've been tainted by the soldier.” The man mumbled.

Tony stiffened, his mouth however was incredibly dry, making it so he could not speak.

“I can change that though.” Well if Tony wasn’t horrified before, he sure as hell was now. Tony made a sound of confusion at the statement. The man chuckled again.

“Well you see, my sweet, I have been infatuated by you for quite some time. The first time I saw you and the soldier together, I was enraged to say the least. How dare he take what's mine. Then you got married and he proceeded to knock you up. But that's all going to change. You see I want to be with you. I want that to be my child in your stomach. So I will rid of the one in there currently, and place my own inside of you.”

Tony thought he was going to pass out in fear. Not the baby. Tony managed to work himself up a bit to talk to the man.

“You cannot break a soul bond.” Tony rasped out. The man looked down angrily at Tony and slapped him hard on the face. Tony let out a small cry. 

“I can do whatever I want, my darling. Nothing will stop me from getting what I want.”

And ever since then, the man had been back every day. Most days he brought some goons along with him to help beat Tony senseless. Other days, it would just be the man, telling Tony all the ways he was going to fuck him. 

Every night, Tony cried himself to sleep. He felt so weak and helpless. There was nothing he could do to help himself or the baby. He missed James so incredibly much. 

“Hello, dearest, did you miss me?” The man said, creeping into the room. Tony refused to answer him anymore. “Hmm well it's been quite a while since you've eaten or drank anything.” Tony again gave no response. 

The man then kicked Tony in the side. “I'm sick of you're pathetic ways, sweet. Answer me when I speak to you.” In fear of the man kicking the stomach or anywhere near it again, he figured it was best to cooperate.

“What is your name?” He asked the man.

The man looked taken aback for a moment. “Why my dear, my name is Tiberius.” Tony nodded in response.

Then the goons walked in. “Okay boys, show him the power of a real alpha. Unlike the soldier.”

~

James and the team managed to get to the place they suspected Tony was. It was a large building seemingly made of concrete. The building was located somewhere in Alabama.

Clint flew the quinjet down, letting it hover above the ground for James to jump out. Steve walked over to James and rested a hand on his friend's shoulder. “We’re here if you need anything. All you need to do is ask.” 

James smiled gratefully at his best friend, and nodded. He doubted he would need their help though. No one would stop him from getting his mate back.

~

Tony laid in the dark cell. His left leg and right arm were broken. And he was pretty sure his nose was broken too. He was also lying in a pool of his own blood. 

Well this is just swell. Tony thought to himself. 

Tony was in a world of pain, but he was also bored as hell. Could they not at least leave a complimentary magazine or something?

That's when the noises started. 

Tony heard the sound of an alarm blaring in the distance. Why that's odd. What the hell is happening.

He started to panic when gunshots rang out and the sounds of men screaming in pain. Hearing their bodies falling to the ground. He could basically hear the sounds of their blood spattering the areas around them.

He tried shuffling into the corner, trying to make himself less visible. He whimpered quietly as he moved, the pain was too much. He collapsed on the ground, awaiting his death. 

That's when Tiberius came back.

~

James fired off bullet, after bullet, after bullet. He stalked up to guard and grabbed him by his neck. “Where the hell is Tony?” The guard smirked as he bit down on his cyanide pill. James growled and threw the man to the ground. 

He repeated these steps several more times before one guard broke down and told him where Tony was. “4th floor, room 247.” The guard sobbed. James butted the man's head with the end of the gun, knocking him out.

He then sprinted for the room.

~ 

Tiberius had stripped Tony down to only his boxers, with Tony still laying in a puddle of his own blood.

“Ah my sweet mate, prepare for a long life with me darling. After I impregnate you, ours souls will be forever bound to-”

A large pound sounded in the door. Then another pound. Finally an even louder one happened and the door came down. There stood James in all of his Winter Soldier glory. He stood, covered in blood. But knowing James, none of it was his blood.

“Back away from my mate, you fucking bastard. Or I’ll make you.” James spat angrily.

Tiberius smirked and continued stroking Tony. “But why, soldier? My dear Tony clearly is infatuated with me now, you been left in the dust.”

James’s face darkened with anger and he pointed the gun at Tiberius. “Back off or I will kill you.”

Tiberius fell to the ground and wrapped his body around Tony, kissing him repeatedly before saying “Soldier, you cannot shoot me, for if you miss, you’ll hit my love.”

Tony let out a dry sob and James realized Tony was still conscious. Then James decided he needed to do shoot regardless. He was a fucking sniper for christs sake. His aim is perfect.

So James stepped forward, Tiberius’s arms wrapped around Tony even tighter. Tony let out a whine. So James just shot Tiberius in the head.

He dragged Tiberius away from Tony and wrapped his arms around Tony. Tony cried on his shoulder as James pet Tony’s hair and whispered to him sweet nothings. He then noticed the way Tony’s arm and leg were twisted. James almost threw up at the sight of his husband in pain.

James tapped his com. “Steve I found Tony, he needs medical immediately.”

“Oh thank god, can you get him out front?It will be easier to work on him in the jet.” Steve said in reply.

“Yeah give me minute.” James muttered as his grip on Tony tightened and he lifted him up. Tony cried into James’s neck. “Thank you Jamie.” Tony whispered.

“I'll always do anything for you,моя любовь.” James replied, brushing a kiss on Tony's forehead. Tony nuzzled into James’s neck as they left the building.

~

“Jamesssss” Tony whined from his hospital bed. James looked up from his book and raised an eyebrow at Tony’s pouting.

“I hate hospitals, can we leave now?” Tony asked, poking James’s thigh. James rolled his eyes affectionately. “Sorry котенок, but you have a broken arm and leg. And other broken bones. We’re lucky the baby is okay. So you need to rest. Not just for you, but for the baby too.”

“I hate when you're right. I'm supposed be the genius.” Tony complained. James shook his head, fondly exasperated, and leaned up to kiss Tony’s cheek.

“So..uh.. speaking of the baby..” Tony started. James sat up abruptly “Is there something wrong?” He whispered. “No! No everything's fine.” Tony responded, huffing a laugh as James visibly relaxes. 

“No you see, I'm over eight months along now, which means the baby’s birth is rapidly approaching. And we have done basically nothing to prepare. We don't even know the sex, dammit.” Tony says with a small chuckle.

James smiles softly and grabs Tony’s hand. “I guess we’ll just be surprised by the gender, and I married a billionaire, so something's telling me we’ll be fine on the preparation front. And obviously it's not going to be easy, but with my genes and yours, this kid is going to be perfect. It's gonna have several uncles and an aunt that will fight with their lives for it. Everything will be fine, doll.” 

James leaned over Tony's stomach and laid a big, sloppy kiss on it and laid his cheek against where he had kissed. Tony stuck his hands out to run his fingers through James’s hair.

“I love you, ya momma.” James said to Tony with a smirk. Tony slapped James’s arm lightly, but rubbed over where he hit. ”Love you too, you big dork.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh so this might be lame, I wrote it in less than a day but I wanted Tony and Bucky so here this is. email me with prompts or suggestions at Storiesbydweebo@gmail.com


End file.
